A flexible endoscope with an image-transmitting flexible element is known, which has a flexible outer tube and in which a rigid head is provided between the outer tube and the eyepiece. The distal end can be moved in various directions by means of tension and/or spring elements arranged in the endoscope shaft. Such endoscopes are commonly used for operations in the upper digestive tract. For operating the aforementioned spring elements, means such as servomotors are arranged in the head, permitting much easier manipulations by the operator (see West German Pat. No. 2,504,663).
In addition, an instrument for the insertion of anesthetic catheters into the larynx and trachea, accompanied by visual inspection with an elongated curved insertion probe is known. It also contains a glass fibre light guide. The probe is partly enveloped by the anesthetic catheter during insertion. To make this instrument much shorter and therefore more convenient, regardless of the size of the patient, the rigid insertion probe is in this case constructed with at least one partial screw turn (German Utility Model No. 82 14 033). The eyepiece is rigidly fixed to the probe, so that the doctor has considerable difficulty in following the probe or endoscope insertion direction, which varies significantly during insertion.
The problem solved by this invention is to obviate this disadvantage and enable the doctor easily to follow the varying direction of the laryngoscope during insertion.